


a Winters outing

by AnnyHolmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Other, Parent Greg Lestrade, Parent Mycroft Holmes, Parenthood, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Ein Sonntag im Februar. Die Sonne schien vom strahlendblauen Himmel und es war klirrend kalt, ein wunderschöner Tag im Winter ... Mycroft und Greg machten mit ihrer kleinen Tochter einen Ausflug.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 2





	a Winters outing

Ein Sonntag im Februar. Die Sonne schien vom strahlendblauen Himmel und es war klirrend kalt, ein wunderschöner Tag im Winter.

Gegen zwei Uhr nachmittags zogen Mycroft und Greg sich dick an, packten ihre Tochter warm ein und machten sich mit dem Auto auf dem Weg zum Richmond-Park weit im Südwesten Londons.

Nach knapp einer dreiviertel Stunde Fahrt fuhren sie auf einen am Rande des Waldgebietes gelegenen Parkplatz.

Hier draußen war es noch ein paar Grad kälter als in Mayfair, wo sie wohnten, und so schauderten beide, als sie aus dem Wagen stiegen.

Greg ging zwei Schritte zur hinteren Autotür und öffnete diese um die 6 Monate alte Elizabeth Victoria, genannt Ellie aus ihrem Autositz zu heben und sie in den Trageeinsatz seiner Jacke zu setzen. Er beeilte sich, den Einsatz in seine Jacke zu knöpfen und diese zu schließen. Mycroft half ihm, alles zurecht zu ziehen, dass es nirgendwo drückte oder die Kälte reinzog und als ihre Tochter sich mit einem Leichtem schmatzen an den Oberkörper ihres Papas kuschelte, tauschten sie ein Verliebtes lächeln und Mycroft setzte noch einen sanften Kuss auf den bemützten Kopf seiner Tochter und griff dann kurz nach der Hand seines Ehemanns und drückte sie einmal kurz.

Die Hände tief in den Taschen und in Gregs Fall mit einem Arm um die kleine Ellie gelegt, gingen sie los. Sie waren gerade von dem Parkplatz runter gegangen, da atmeten sie beide einmal tief durch. Sie kamen viel zu selten raus aus der Stadt und genossen die kalte, klare Luft. Sie spazierten entspannt nebeneinander her und unterhielten sich gelöst über alles, was ihnen so in den Sinn kam. Für die Runde, die sie drehten, brauchten sie in etwa eine Stunde.

Kurz bevor sie wieder an dem Parkplatz angekommen waren, entschieden sie sich noch in der _Pembroke Lodge_ einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen, von der man, je nachdem, wo man saß, einen wunderbaren Blick über das Themse Tal hatte.

Das war aber nicht von langer Dauer, denn aufgeweckt von dem Fehlen des gleichmäßigen Schaukelns machte Ellie sich bemerkbar, dass sie ja auch mal wieder etwas essen könnte. So brachen Mycroft und Greg zügig nach dem leeren ihrer Kaffeetassen wieder auf. Zum Glück stand ihr Auto ganz in der Nähe der Lodge, denn die kleine Ellie war in der Zwischenzeit in ein ausgewachsenes, ich habe Hunger Gebrüll ausgebrochen.

Am Auto angekommen, setzte sich Greg mit seiner schreienden Tochter vorm Bauch auf den leeren Sitz neben der Babyschale und schälte sich und seine Tochter aus der Jacke, während Mycroft sich im Kofferraum an der Babytasche zu schaffen machte und die Milchflasche vorbereitete. Schnell reichte er Greg die Flasche und dann … war es von der einen auf die andere Sekunde still … und es war nur noch ein schmatzendes Saugen zu hören.

Zehn Minuten später lenkte Mycroft den silberfarbenen Mercedes auf die Straße und in Richtung Londoner Innenstadt.

**Author's Note:**

> Endlich hatte ich mal wieder Muße etwas zu schreiben!  
> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. :)


End file.
